Forgotten: Yona and Hak
by Down Iris
Summary: Yona wakes up from getting hit on the head during a fight, and doesn't remember her friends or her past.


by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Yona wakes up from getting hit on the head during a fight, and doesn't remember her friends or her past.

%

The first thing Yona noticed was pain. The side of her head hurt terribly. She reached up to touch it, but there was a bandage against it.

"Don't touch that," she heard a voice say, and she quickly opened her eyes. A peach-haired boy was looking down at her. "Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"I would imagine. Are you dizzy or nauseous?"

"No." Yona realized that she had no memory of how she had gotten here, or even how she had been injured.

She only noticed that they were in a tent when the flap was ripped open and five strange men appeared in the opening.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" the dark-haired man said.

"You shouldn't worry us like that," the green-haired man said.

"I apologize profusely that I was unable to defend you!" the white-haired man said.

"Zeno is happy that Miss is awake!" the yellow-haired man said.

Another man in a creepy mask stayed silent.

Yona was feeling very overwhelmed. "Who are you people?"

Hurt flashed over the dark-haired man's face, but it quickly turned to concern. Everyone else just looked confused.

The boy turned to her. "You don't remember who they are?"

"No."

"Do you remember who I am?"

Yona shook her head. "I just thought you were a doctor."

The five men all started speaking at once, but the boy went to the opening. "Out! Everyone out!"

Four reluctantly left, though the dark-haired man stayed. "You too, Hak!" The boy pushed him out and shut the flap. Then the boy turned to her. "I'm Yun. Does that sound familiar?"

"No."

"Those men were Hak, Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, and Zeno. We've been traveling together." Yona stared blankly. "Do you remember Hak at least?"

"Hak?"

"The dark-haired one. You knew him as a child."

"No…."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" Yun asked, starting to sound desperate.

Yona thought. "I…can't remember anything," she said, frowning.

Yun sighed. "Do you remember the castle where you grew up, or your father, King Il?"

Yona shook her head.

Yun looked discouraged but thoughtful. "Your memory loss must have been caused by the blow to your head. I've heard of this before, and the person usually remembers eventually. I guess we'll just have to wait until you remember."

"Usually? You mean some people don't ever remember?" Yona started getting worried.

"Um…well, it's a possibility. But don't worry. I should probably start dinner now, so rest in here until it's ready. Try to remember." Yun left the tent, and she heard him yelling at the men outside, who she could see were sitting just outside of the tent.

They started talking, and Yun related her story. Yona tuned out, trying to focus on remembering.

After some time with no luck, Yun returned to tell her that dinner was ready. She sat on the ground outside of the tent near the campfire, and she noticed that the dark-haired man (Hak?), who sat on her right, shifted almost imperceptively closer toward her. Instead of feeling threatened, the gesture felt protective. He watched her closely.

Everyone had sat silently while Yona settled down. Everyone else was looking at her too, overwhelming her a little. Yun handed her a bowl. "Thank you," she said. She thought that she should feel awkward sitting with a bunch of strange men, but for some reason she couldn't explain, they all felt comfortable to her, especially Hak.

Yona and the others ate in silence for a minute, but she could tell they were all desperate to talk. Finally, she gave in to the tension. "Um, could you guys introduce yourselves to me? I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"There's nothing to apologize for! I'm Kija, the white dragon," the white-haired man said.

"White dragon?" Yona was confused.

Kija's face fell. "You don't remember the four dragons either?"

"No."

"I'll tell you the story, then!"

"Hold it, white snake. Let's finish the introductions first," Hak said. He turned to Yona. "I'm Hak, your bodyguard."

Yona wasn't sure what to do, so she nodded. She felt better knowing that she had a bodyguard like Hak.

"I'm Jae-ha, the green dragon," the green-haired man said. "I'll help you with anything you need."

"Zeno is my name, and Zeno is the yellow dragon," the yellow-haired man said enthusiastically.

Everyone turned to the man in the mask, who was playing with a squirrel. "I'm Shin-ah," he said after a moment. "The blue dragon," he added a moment later.

"So can I tell her about the four dragons now?" Kija asked.

"Just keep it simple, white snake," Hak said.

Kija launched into a story that sounded vaguely familiar, about five dragon gods and their descendants.

"So you guys all have dragon blood in you?" she asked incredulously when he finished, looking around.

"I'm just a human," Hak said.

"Me too," Yun added.

"But the four of us have dragon blood. Mine is in my hand," Kija said, holding up a misshapen hand.

"Mine is in my foot," Jae-ha said. He suddenly jumped up into the trees, then landed gracefully back on the ground.

"Zeno has a strong body," Zeno said.

Yona turned to Shin-ah. "What about you?" He tapped the eye of his mask. "Your eyes?" He nodded. "Can I see them?" He pulled back, shaking his head and holding onto his mask.

"So you don't remember anything about your childhood, princess?" Hak asked.

"No, nothing." She frowned. "Wait, princess?"

"Miss doesn't remember that you're the princess of Kouka Kingdom?" Zeno asked.

"No…." Now that she thought about it, Yun had mentioned a castle and said that her father was a king, but that hadn't registered at the time. "So if I'm the princess, how did I end up out here with you?"

"Do you remember…Su-won?" Hak asked. Everyone else gasped, but Yona only shook her head. She thought she saw him smile for a second. "Well, he killed your father, King Il, and drove the two of us from the castle. We met everyone else as we traveled."

"Why are we traveling?"

Everyone looked around. "Just tell her everything we've been doing," Yun said eventually. Kija, Jae-ha, and Zeno started on a long story about their adventures, overwhelming Yona again.


End file.
